1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display techniques domain. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel array and its fabrication method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The more the advancement of the liquid crystal display techniques, the more the demand for the features of the liquid crystal display.
The color filter on array (COA) of a liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal unit, and the liquid crystal unit is provided with a storage capacitor. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a top view of the COA of the conventional techniques, which comprises: R, G, and B pixels in turn. The storage capacitor 11 is fabricated in each pixel. Once the COA selects a normal mask for its surface, every region of the COA has a uniform thickness.
For instance, referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, FIG. 2A is a sectional view of the storage capacitor 11, and FIG. 2B is a sectional view of the other regions beyond the storage capacitor 11. On the conventional techniques, since the color filter area on each pixel is fabricated by the irradiation through the normal mask; therefore, the thickness of each region in the pixel is the same, which means the thickness t1 of the storage capacitor 11 equals to the thickness t2 of the other regions beyond the storage capacitor 11.
Since the surface area of the storage capacitor 11 is bigger, the aperture rate therefore decreases, which further diminishes the overall transmittance. However, if the surface area s1 of the storage capacitor 11 is reduced directly, the capacitance of the COA is surely lessened, which further affects the holding ratio of the electric potential of the COA.